


Thread Plague Smut Scenes

by WakiPaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Groping, Oral Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakiPaki/pseuds/WakiPaki
Summary: My primary story, Thread Plague, is on fanfiction.net and these are some scenes I didn't feel like including in it on that site. This is the a la carte scenes for those more fond of the smut.
Relationships: Fuu of Takigakure/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 18 smut scene

Chapter 18 Smut scene:

My girlfriend’s eyes lit up and she quickly chewed her food. “So I could get a whole new wardrobe? Like with new shirts and sexy underwear and stuff?” 

“Absolutely.” I gave her a heated and knowing smile. “Of course, I’d have to take your measurements again, just to make sure I get them right.”

I could sense her rising lust as she looked back at me, then quickly wolfed down her food. “Of course,” she agreed with a slightly deeper voice. “Let’s do that, then.”

She sashayed into the bedroom, hips swaying. I smiled and followed her in.

My eyes toggled on. Her back was to me, already kicked off her shoes and was humming as I approached and wrapped my arms around her from behind. Her head tilted back and I ducked down for a kiss, our lips parting as we slowly explored each other’s mouths. My hands danced across her exposed belly, sending goosebumps across her skin. My apron sunk back into my skin while her hands reached up and hooked behind my neck. 

We broke apart for a moment. “Help me out of my clothes?” she asked with a lip bite, which really got me going.

I kissed her again, then pulled back and started to trail kisses down her cheek and neck. Fingers slipped under her top and I cupped her chest. Her breasts, once a nice handful, were now developing into an E-cup. I groped and squeezed, being a little rough since I knew she liked it. Her chest was pretty sensitive, something I had tweaked intentionally. Her moans as I pinched and flicked her nipples showed how much she appreciated the feeling. With a final quick tug that made her gasp, my lips pulled away from her neck long enough for her dusty shirt to be tossed up and away.

Fu spun around, eyes filled with lust and breathing a little heavier now. Her beautiful tanned chest rose and fell to the rhythm of her passion. She threw her arms around my neck and legs around my waist as she jumped on me, literally. She kissed me furiously, moans coming between hot breaths and liplocks. Using chakra to keep her secure, I trailed my hands down her naked back and landed on her ass. I gave it a good squeeze, and she groaned in approval. Her hands roamed across my chiseled form, enjoying the sensation of my skin under her fingers. Meanwhile, I’d dipped down under the hem of her trousers to feel her perfect cheeks. Heat was blooming between her legs, and I could easily feel it as my hands gave her ass a thorough groping. She bounced slightly, letting her body rub against my tenting erection. She gave a half-whispered moan as our most intimate parts touched, separated by a few layers of clothing. Fu finally released her legs from my waist to let me slide the pants off her, and I put her back down on the ground.

“You know, it’s not fair if I’m the only one naked,” she said in a husky voice.

I gave her a lascivious smile. 

“I guess I’d better fix that,” I replied in an equally husky voice, my deep voice rumbling and sending a shiver through her. My remaining clothes sank back into my flesh, and we both stood naked. “Now, I’ve got to take your measurements, so you’ll have to do as I say so I can do this properly.”

Her breath hitched at the “do as I say” part. She nodded, her arousal trickling down her legs.

Deciding to tease her some more, I said “Stand up straight, arms apart, feet spread.” Once again, she nodded. A drop of her wetness fell to the floor.

I walked around her slowly, sharingan recording every detail of her supple body; her tanned skin, her round and squeezable ass, her darker brown areola with nipples as hard as my throbbing erection, her flowing hair mussed up, and that wonderful face… usually smiling and cheerful, it showed only love and unbridled lust. The way her cheeks dusted with red, her mouth open slightly to keep her panting breaths coming, and the way she looked at me…

I moved in close and leaned in for a kiss, my eyes staring into hers. “You are gorgeous, Fu.” She whimpered at my kiss and tried to raise her arms, but I held them in place. “No moving, I need to measure you properly now.” She nodded, shallowly.

Once again, I began kissing down her cheek and chin, onto her neck. While I did, I slowly dragged my hands up her hips and waist to start fondling her breasts again. “Oh, kami,” she gasped, clenching her fists. My lips left a trail of kisses down on her collarbone, then down her left breast. Fu moaned loudly when my lips wrapped around her nipple. I sucked gently, then let my tongue circle around it before lapping directly over it. Slowly, at first, then flicking her nipple back and forth with my tongue. I pulled back slightly, sucking as I did and dragging her hardened tip up with my lips before letting it go with a  _ pop. _

She opened her mouth, but it quickly turned to a gasp as I blew gently on her wet nipple. “Ito…” My left hand, which had been giving her other boob a similar treatment, moved so my mouth could begin the whole dance again on the other side. “Ssss-” she moaned and shivered.

“You need to speak clearly, Fu,” I teased and continued to lavish her breast with my tongue.

Her hand snapped out and grabbed my wrist, dragging the hand that was groping and pinching her other chest down between her legs. “ _ Stop teasing me, _ ” she quietly begged.

We’d never gone this far before, but I was all too happy to oblige.

Keeping my mouth and hands where they were, I picked her up with my threads and carried us over to the bed, laying her down below me. Her hand grabbed the back of my head while her other gripped the sheet, clinging on tightly to both. My fingers rubbed the outside of her labia, the entire area wet from her mounting arousal. Then I went up, and gently tapped her clit.

The response was immediate. She shouted in pleasure, pulling my head tightly against her breast while I continued to give it full attention from my mouth. A symphony of loud moans, panting, and “Oh shit” statements followed as my fingers toyed with her clit. Her hips bucked against my hand, and I let my middle finger dip down and slide into her soaked pussy. My thumb, however, continued playing with her nub. I made a “come hither” motion with my finger, and that set her off.

Fu groaned loud and long, her hand almost tearing the hairs off my head as her hips quivered and shook. My lips separated from her breast, and I looked at her. “That was… oh, kami.”

“ _ Was _ ?” my fingers zipped out of her vagina and drew another gasp. “We’re not done yet.”

She looked at me, all arousal and anticipation and  _ hunger _ , as I kissed her again. Then, I shimmied off the bed and kneeled by her feet. Her eyes went wide as I planted a kiss on her right foot, then her ankle, and began to go further and further towards her pussy. When I got to it, however, I just exhaled a hot breath on it and backed off. She groaned as I began the process again on her other leg. Then, I started from her belly button and kissed my way down, and finally let my tongue lick along her moist lips. My girlfriend bucked as my lips kissed her clit, and I gave it the same treatment as I did her nipples. She was breathing heavily, moaning and swearing as I treated her exactly as she deserved. 

A little experimentation in the bedroom is important, which is why I made my tongue elongate like Orochimaru could. I placed the thicker part of my tongue closest to my mouth against her clit, and slid the rest of it down into her vagina. To top that off, I gave my tongue a  _ slight _ barbed nature to it, similar to a cat’s but much more dulled. Then, I started to piston my tongue in and out of her gushing pussy while it rubbed her nub, reaching deep into places her fingers could never have reached.

“OooooooOOOOOOO **OOOOAAAAAAHHH** !” Fu screamed, hitching forward and grabbing onto my head, her breasts resting against my hair. My hands were busy grabbing her ass, so I forced some threads out of the top of my head to grab her breasts and give them a good grip as well. She was cumming, and cumming  _ hard, _ but I didn’t stop. I kept it up, even as she began to gasp for air between screams of utter bliss. It pushed on, and she had no time to recover before she had her third and fourth orgasms. Finally, I relented and withdrew my tongue from her shivering body, then came back on the bed and held myself above her.

Her eyes were half-glazed with lust and pleasure, but they still focused on mine. She was heaving breaths, sweaty, with hair matted to her forehead, red in the face, and a tired satisfaction on her features. To me, she had never looked more beautiful.

Her hand tiredly pulled my head down for a kiss, and I could tell she found the idea of making out with me with her juices splashed across my tongue and face  _ incredibly  _ hot. Which, in turn,  _ I _ found incredibly hot. We continued making out for a minute while the aftershocks wracked her body, until she finally settled down. I laid down next to her and let her snuggle into my chest.

“Okay…  _ that _ was amazing,” my sexy girlfriend said.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” I said honestly. Making her feel that way made me feel quite happy and satisfied.

She gave me a coy smile, eyeing my twitching cock, and lifted herself up. “But, we still need to be fair.” 

* * *

My eyes met his, and I gave him a coy smile, looking down at his throbbing dick and pulled myself up. “But, we still need to be fair.” 

I gave him a quick kiss, then followed his example; I kissed down his neck, then his chest, stopping to lick his nipples. He gave that deep rumble that vibrated me in all the right ways and let me know he was liking it. My hand wrapped around his dick and started to gently stroke it up and down, playing with it for a bit. This was my first time doing anything like this, so I felt a bit nervous about whether he’d like it. When I looked up and saw him staring down at me with a smile, his eyes still recording every detail, I felt more confident and gave a smile back.

It was hot and hard, but still kind of soft in my hands. The smell was musky and really sexy. Thinking of some of the books I read, I opened my mouth and let some saliva drip down onto it, which made him hum approvingly. Using it as lubricant, I started to pump harder and faster along the length of his cock. The wet sound it made reminded me of the way he had gone down on me, and my sore nethers heated up again. While he was enjoying this, I wanted to go a little farther.

Ito groaned when my tongue licked across the head of his dick. The little bead of precum that appeared was licked away too, and I started to explore the whole thing with my tongue, going from the head all the way down to his balls, then coming back up. Only this time, when I went back down, I took the whole thing into my mouth. My boyfriend sighed happily. “That feels amazing, Fu.”

His words made me smile, and got me even hornier, so I started to suck on it and bob up and down. I couldn’t go very far, since taking too much made me feel like gagging like I expected, but I worked the rest of it with my hands while my tongue continued to lick away. He made little grunts and groans that let me know how I was doing, and I felt happy to know I was making him feel good like he did to me.

With that thought in mind, I sped up and really squeezed on him with my hand. I sucked as hard as I could in my mouth, flicking my tongue over the tip over and over as more pre came out. Ito’s breath became heavy and deep. “Fuck, that’s good. I’m going to cum.”

I didn’t stop, and just kept it in my mouth. I read that swallowing was really hot for the guy, even if it sometimes didn’t taste great. Ito’s hand on my head felt so nice, but he didn’t push me down on his dick, it just stayed there. Suddenly, with a twitch and a moan from him, a warm splash of his cum shot out onto my tongue. It actually tasted delicious, some kind of fruity taste, and I happily kept sucking as more and more came out, almost filling my mouth up. When it finally stopped, I pulled away from his dick and swallowed it all.

“How was I?” I asked, a little timid. I mean, yeah he obviously enjoyed it, but I wanted to know still.

He smiled at me, sending a little shiver through me with the look in his eyes. “ _ Very _ good, Fu. It was really hot.”

That made me smile in what I hoped was a sultry way. That’s when I noticed he was still hard. “Um, do you want more?”

The second I said that, I knew it was either a really good idea or a really bad one. His expression got  _ hungry _ , and suddenly I was pushed back onto the bed and he was straddling me. His cock was right over my face and breasts. My hands were wrapped up in his threads, held above me on the bed. I could feel how wet I was from the treatment. Having him really take charge like this was  _ so fucking hot. _

He leaned in close. “If it’s too much, you just tell me to stop.”

The reassurance was sweet and kind, but I shook my head quickly. “Please, Ito…” my eyes fell to the top, pointing directly at me and almost touching my nose. 

He smiled, then leaned back and thrust his dick in between my breasts. They were so sensitive, and having that thick and warm feeling between them felt incredible. His hands grabbed my chest, pinching at my already abused nipples and tweaking them, making me moan. He pushed himself back and forth, the head disappearing and coming back out from between my boobs. The weight of his body and the feeling of his control was soothing and arousing, and I started to rub my thighs together.

A gasp escaped me when I felt his threads suddenly rubbing my pussy, sliding along it and rolling over my clit. I almost came right then, but instead I just opened my mouth and groaned. When I did, Ito thrust his dick forward further. Immediately, I started sucking on the head again while his hands mauled my boobs, mashing them together while he pumped away with his hips.

“God damn, Fu, you’re so sexy,” he grunted. “Just like that.”

My mouth was full, but I groaned and sent the vibrations through his dick. Judging by how he twitched in my mouth, it felt good. He pulled back out of my mouth, sliding quickly in and out of my boobs. Between that and my overly sensitive pussy being stimulated again, I loudly moaned.

“Ito, fuck my tits, please,” I suddenly said between gasps, losing myself in the sensations. “Please, just keep, doing that, oh kami.”

“Yeah?” He squeezed my breasts hard, and I think I came just a bit from that. “You like how this feels, Fu?”

“ _ Yeeeeeeeees, _ ” was all I could say while he kept slapping his hips into my boobs.

His voice dropped low. “Well I do too. Let me show you how much I like it.”

“Please, Ito, please,” I begged. “Do it!”

With one more thrust, his dick erupted, shooting across my face, my mouth, and my chest. At the same time, his threads pushed me over the edge. Darkness crept in at the edges as I screamed and shook.  _ It never felt this good on my own, not even close. _ When I came back down from the high, I just enjoyed the feeling of his cum all over me, feeling pleased that I had gotten that much out of him.

Both of us were sweaty, breathing hard, and feeling amazing. Ito’s eyes roamed up and down my form, then made a gesture. All of his semen lifted off from me and disappeared into the conjoined bathroom to our room. Then, he leaned over me with a smile that matched my own. Our lips met, but this kiss was more relaxed than when we first started. He flopped down on the bed next to me, and I cuddled into his side.

“That was… just, wow,” I finished lamely.

He chuckled. “Yeah. It really was.”

We laid there quietly for a bit longer. “We’re gonna do more of this, right?”

He turned my head to face him. “Absolutely. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take care of my girlfriends needs? Anytime you want, we can do this.”

My face flushed, but I was really happy to hear that. “Maybe in the morning?”

He grinned. “Sounds grand.” Ito leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.”

I snuggled further into his embrace. “I love you, too.”

* * *

**Heyo, folks.**

**Hope you enjoyed this smut scene from my main story. Kindly leave a review, preferably on Fanfic.net since that’s my main place, or PM me on fanfic.net.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**-Waki**


	2. Chapter 19 smut scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut scene for Chapter 19

Chapter 19 smut scene; 

Slowly, I sat up in the bed, all the while Fu and I staring at each other. My hand fell over hers on the bed while my other cupped her cheek. She relaxed as I smiled. “‘We’ve got a whole life ahead of us,’ hm? Is that a proposal, Fu? I mean we only just became boyfriend and girlfriend.”  


With a suddenly large blush, Fu froze a moment, and I could practically hear Chomei squealing and laughing from inside her. It took her a moment to recover, still red, but spoke steadily. “If it was, would you say yes?”  


Warmth blossomed in my heart, and I gave her a loving look. “You’re asking if I would say ‘yes’ to the girl who means more than anything to me, who I’ve lived with for years, who I can’t imagine living without, who makes me happy to be alive, who gives me more purpose in life than just surviving and accumulating knowledge?”  


She gave a shy, hopeful nod.  


My kiss gave her all the answer she needed.  


Our arms wrapped around each other, pulling us closer together. Our bodies communicated what our mouths were too busy to; my apologies for acting how I had, her understanding and gladness that I’d gotten those feelings off my chest, the joy of what we’d just agreed to. No words were needed.  


Which was good, because at that moment we both had actions, rather than words, in mind.  


Heat rolled off our naked forms as we pressed against each other. Her hands wrapped around my back while the one I had on the bed danced up her spine, making her shiver. My hand cupping her cheek trailed down her neck, then around to the back of her head. My fingers wove into her hair while I gently pulled her deeper into the kiss. Our lips were pressed together in a soft and loving embrace. Normally when we fooled around, it was more energetic and teasing. This time felt deeper, more meaningful.  


My threads picked her up and placed her in my lap so we were facing each other, rather than side by side as we had been. My throbbing erection sat warmly against her belly just as I could feel her own excitement leak onto my legs. Our kiss hadn’t stopped as we shifted position, and neither of us seemed inclined to end it any time soon.  


Out of my feet, my biomass poured out and spread across the room. This was a public hotel, and Fu had a tendency to get loud when she was enjoying herself, so they would handle soundproofing to avoid future mortification on her part (much as I would enjoy teasing her about it in the future). More to the point; as my mass covered all the surfaces of the room, they also deconverted along the top layer.  


When our kiss finally ended, Fu’s eyes fluttered open and she let out a small gasp. The entire room was covered in an array of beautiful flowers, gently swaying to an imaginary breeze. The ceiling had a genjutsu on it to look like the night sky. After looking around, she finally looked at me with a happy but curious expression.  


“I thought you might like something a little more romantic for this,” came my explanation, hoping that I hadn’t misread the situation and was being presumptuous.  


“It’s beautiful…” my tanned beauty quietly said. She pulled herself against me, pressing as much of her soft curves against my chest as she could. Hardened nipples poked against my skin. A shorter kiss followed that, then she began to slowly grind herself against me. Her womanhood rubbed against my very aroused member, and I could feel her pleasure from the small twitches that coursed through her.  


“Tell me what you want, Fu,” I whispered in her ear.  


She shivered. “Ito… I want you… to make love to me. I want you to be my first.”  


I planted a kiss on her neck, drawing a small gasp. With ease, I lifted us both back onto the bed, where I moved to lay her down.  


“Wait,” Fu said, halting me. She gently pushed my shoulder, and I rolled so I was lying on the bed instead. “Like this.”  


Even if I hadn’t had my sharingan recording every moment, I don’t think I would ever forget that sight.  


Lying in a bed surrounded by a field of flowers, the (fake) moon shining above us, and the most beautiful woman in the universe straddling me. The light emphasized her deliciously sculpted body, toned in all the right ways from years of hard work. Her bouncy breasts rose and fell to the rhythm of her impassioned breathing. Arousal dripped from her folds, hovering just over my waiting erection. One hand lay on my chest, the other interlocked with mine to the side. Her lips, still moist, were slightly parted, and she gazed at me with love and passion.  


Delicately, she lowered herself down. Inch by inch, she absorbed me into her warm, tight tunnel, a slight squelch of juices and a tremble through her body demonstrating how close she came to cumming just from the sheer anticipation. A sigh of satisfaction left her when she finally hilted me fully inside, and I groaned pleasurably from the sensations. She took it slow, beginning by grinding her hips against mine and biting her lip. It’d been so long since I’d done this that I was probably rusty, so I was more than happy to let her set the pace.  


“I’ve wanted this… for so long…” Fu said between shudders.  


“So have I,” I admitted. “I’ll make sure it was worth the wait.” My hips pushed up into hers, making her gasp and clench her hand in mine.  


Fu lowered herself until she was laying almost on top of me. Her pussy started sliding up and down my length while her breasts swayed tantalizingly overhead. My tongue elongated and reached out, licking her hard nipples. A shaky whine of pleasure rose from her, matched by a clenching around my dick, which felt amazing, so I did it again. And again. When she nearly lost strength in her arm with one particular lick, I steadied her as her breasts fell just low enough for my lips to capture.  


“Oh, kami…” she shuddered as my mouth went to work, flicking and sucking her nipples one after the other. Her hand pulled my head against her chest, clinging tightly as I toyed with her sensitivity. Finally, she pushed herself back up.She began to ride me in earnest, her firm ass bounced against my legs while I began to carefully match her movements with my own thrusts. My dormant hand fell to her hip and helped keep the rhythm, which became difficult as she lost herself in the sensations. Fu’s moans of delight steadily grew and she quietly called out my name as she grew closer to her climax.  


Fu cried out as she had a full-body shudder, accompanied by a warm splash of her juices against my body. She twitched and winced at every slight movement from me, gasping for breath. After a minute, she finally came down from her orgasmic high. That was when she felt my still erect dick inside her. “You didn’t cum…”  


“Not yet,” I told her with a smile. “But I promised you to make it worth the wait, so…”  


She gasped as I suddenly sat up. My hands grasped her bountiful ass, holding her body up so I could resume her motions of riding my member. I locked lips with her, turning her moans of still being sensitive into muffled groans of pleasure. Her arms wrapped around my back and held on for dear life as I did something a little different.  


Out of my chest, threads emerged. They grabbed onto Fu’s breasts and began working them just like I liked to with my hands. Some threads emerged by my hips and reached across, finding my beloved friend’s clit and rubbing on it while I bounced her in my lap.  


She tried to scream, but it was muffled by the fact that our tongues were dancing with each other in our mouths. Overwhelmed by the many sensations now wracking her body, Fu’s eyes lost focus and she just gripped me with as much might as her trembling muscles could manage. Her body, still slightly raw from her previous orgasm, came again and continued cumming as I didn’t relent in my assault. Her pussy clenched and squeezed my dick, trying to bring me to completion.  


“Fu, I’m going to cum,” I told her as I pulled back from the kiss.  


Her eyes refocused on mine. “Inside, please Ito, I want it inside, I want to feeeeeeeeeeel…” she trailed off as another climax stifled her words, and I kissed her again.  


With a few more thrusts, the orgasm that had been building in me finally arrived. Fu screamed into my mouth while my warm load flooded her insides. I knew she liked big finishes, so I made sure to pump as much as I could into her. She kept shaking and moaning until I was done.  


“Oh kami, Ito…” Fu sighed as my release slowed. “I’m full. It’s so warm…”  


With care, I brought us down on the bed, still sheathed inside her. As I did, I pulled my threads back from her erogenous zones and into my body. My threads grabbed the covers and drew them over us.  


We lay there, warm and satisfied, for a long while, before I spoke first. “So, worth it?”  


“So worth it,” she confirmed with a giggle. “That thing you did with your threads? I thought I was going to black out.”  


“Mmm, maybe next time,” I idly commented.  


“When we get back to Toitsu, then.”  


I chuckled, the motion shaking us both, drawing attention to her filled cervix. “Um, Ito, since you came a lot inside me-”  


“I made myself sterile, don’t worry,” I assured her.  


“Oh, good,” she said with a sigh of relief. “I was worried for a second, but the thought of having you fill me just… Mmmf.” Fu bit her lip.  


I twitched at the sight. “Better calm down there or we’ll be going for round two.”  


She laughed. “While that sounds great, we need to be up early.”  


My lips met hers as she leaned in for a kiss. My hand ran through her disheveled hair, coaxing her to sleep with gentle ministrations. Fu sighed, settling against my chest. “Thank you, Ito. I love you.”  


“I love you, Fu, and thank you too.”  


XxX  


Heyo, folks.  


Not much to say, hope you enjoyed. If you liked the story and these smut scenes are feeling generous, feel free to head over to my Pat*reon, link in my fanfic profile bio.  


-Waki


End file.
